The demons of her past
by howverysonic
Summary: After dragging The Doctor to Roses favourite nightclub for her birthday, she bumps into someone she had wished to never see again... Jimmy Stone. Can The Doctor help Rose overcome the demons of her past, or is she too badly damaged? It's better than it sounds, promise! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: so this is my first fic I've posted, so please don't be too harsh! although I'd love feedback because I really want to improve. c: so yeah.. I hope you enjoy!**_

"Come on Doctor! Pleaaaaase?"

"No. Not a chance. Absolutely not."

Rose pouts. "Why not? For me?!"

"Can you imagine _me_ at some... at some… weird human dance club… thing! I can't even dance!"

"But it's my _birthday_! You promised me anything!"

A smirk dances across Roses bright red lips, throwing her best puppy-dog eyes up at The Doctor. She'd been trying to convince him to go with her to her favourite nearest nightclub for about half an hour now, and she was positive he was about to give in. She added another "please" in a sing song-y voice for good measure, and slipped her hand in his.

He sighs, chucking Jackie's T.V. remote back on the sofa. "Fine. But on one condition… no… no getting friendly with strange men, yeah?"

Rose grins brightly, fist-punching the air in triumph. "Deal!"

Rose slipped the taxi driver a ten pound note before thanking him and pulling The Doctor out of the car, their hands entwined together. Rose was wearing a short red dress which hugged her beautiful curves; black high-heels which added about three inches to her height, and bright red lipstick which made her lips look even more irresistible than normal. The Doctor pretended not to notice, but he was sure she did it to tease him.

"This is it!" Rose said cheerily, quickly flashing her I.D. to the bouncer before dragging The Doctor into the modern looking building which lit up the whole street.

The Doctor followed behind her but was sure to grip her hand tightly as they weaved through crowds of people, careful not to lose her. The music blared around them and lights flashed in time to the beat; it was hard not to dance along, but The Doctor was determined to keep his dignity intact - for now, at least. _Although_… her ass was looking rather nice in that dress and dancing with her did seem very appealing right now… no. Snap out of it. She doesn't like you in that way, so don't waste your time wishing she did. The Doctor sighed and pulled on his ear in frustration, trying desperately to think of something – anything – else.

"What d'ya want?" Rose shouted over the music, turning to face him as they reached the bar.

"Erm… Whatever! I don't mind!" He shouted back, not really knowledgeable on the subject of alcohol. After all, he was always too busy saving the stupid earth when he was here… never really had much time for drinking.

Rose thrust a strange looking, orange-y liquid into his hands.

"Cider." She informed him, noticing the look of disgust on his face. She giggles and hits him playfully before taking a sip of her own fancy-looking cocktail. "Taste better than it smells, promise!"

"Right, so basically… if you put your drink down, don't drink it. Could be spiked or something; you never know. Also, if I'm not allowed to go off with any strange men, you ain't allowed off with strange woman either, deal? Good."

He nods. Not that he had any intention of going off with anyone else anyway… he only had eyes for Rose. And who could blame him? Not only was she absolutely brilliant, she was also uncommonly beautiful. The Doctor knew he wasn't the only one who noticed it, either. Many men had eyed her up tonight, and they'd only be in there ten minutes! Of course, he'd taken it upon him to glare protectively at them. Not that she was his or anything; he just didn't like them looking at her in that way… He was – after all – only looking out for her (or that's what he told himself). Who knew what kind of blokes they were? Could be murderers, the whole lot of them! Yeah, that was it… he was only looking out for her. Being a good friend.

"Oi, earth to Doctor! Wanna dance?" She grins, grabbing his hand again and forcing him over to the dance floor before he had chance to protest.

Well, this was going to be an interesting night…

Rose smiled softly to herself as she leant against the nearest pillar, waiting for The Doctor to return from the bar. Tonight had been perfect, and she was just so incredibly happy to be able to spend some _proper_ time with him. That may sound stupid because they basically spent every waking minute together, but it was almost always taken up by danger or adventure… They were always fighting some bad guys, or saving a planet, or trying to figure out some great mystery. And although Rose wouldn't change it for the world, she hardly ever got any time with him to just _have fun, _y'know? Time when they could relax and enjoy themselves and just let go… But tonight she has gotten just that, and it's been brilliant. They've been dancing that little bit too close, laughing that little bit too hard at jokes that weren't funny, and holding each other a little bit too tightly than to be considered just friends. Often Rose had found herself shivering from his touch, or feeling her heart jump at the way he looked at her. Maybe it was the influence of alcohol, or maybe just because she was feeling rather reckless tonight, but she so badly wanted to cross the boundary and snog his face off.

"Rose! Fancy seeing you here!" She was jolted from her thoughts by that oh-so-familiar voice, and a harsh coldness washed over her body. No. It's couldn't be him. Please god, no. Please don't let it be him.

"Rose, baby! Where have you been these past few years? We've all missed you!" You could practically hear the smirk in the man's voice, and Rose was forced to look up as he moved closer to her. It was him. It really was him. Jimmy Stone. The man she'd been running from for the past six years.

_**a/n: did ya enjoy it?! I hope so! please review and let me know how it was! thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WARNING: this chapter contains violence and some scenes which may trigger people sensitive to domestic violence. Please don't read if you think it will upset you!**

_"Rose, baby! Where have you been these past few years? We've all missed you!" You could practically here the smirk in the man's voice, and Rose was forced to look up as he moved closer to her. It was him. It really was him. Jimmy Stone. The man she'd been running from for the past six years._

"Jimmy?" she attempted desperately to keep the fear from showing in her voice, but to no avail. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Just out with the lads, y'know? You should come and say hey! Like I said, we've all missed you!" He smirks as he takes a step closer to her, reaching out to take her hand in his, but she pulls it away.

"Leave me alone! Just… go. I told you to stay away from me. You and all your little friends!" she hissed, scanning the dark room in search of The Doctor. Where was he?

"Why are you being like that babe? I was just been friendly!" Jimmy takes another step closer, anger flashing through his dark brown eyes as Rose tries to step away. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer, he hisses in her ear. "I'm not letting you get away from me again."

_/Flashback/_

"_Get off me, Jimmy!" _

"_No! I saw the way you looked at that guy in the bar… You need to learn that you're __**mine!**__"_

_She struggled against his vice-like grip, tears streaming down her face. "Let me go!"_

_Smack. His hand collided with her face, leaving a bright red mark imprinted on her pale cheek. _

_Shock radiated through her whole body, frozen on the spot she stared up at him; fear clouding her soft brown eyes._

"_That's what you get. That's what you get for not knowing your place!" He spits at her feet before storming out of the living room, smashing anything in his way as he left._

_/End of flashback/_

She struggles against his grip, becoming more and more panicky as each second goes by. Memories cloud her fragile mind and she does her best to keep her composure. Years she had spent trying to force all of this out of her head… All of the flashbacks and the memories and the screams and sobs and horrors she had spent years just trying to forget. But - despite her efforts - Rose had always known that she wouldn't ever be able to forget. Not ever. Because the events of the last few years with The Doctor, the countless near-death experiences, the goodbyes she has had to say and all the people she has lost.. nothing, _nothing, _has ever come close to the pain she felt in terrible those months, all the way back when she was only 16. Not even someone so brilliant and fantastic and amazing could make her forget it – no matter how hard she tried. He was always there… in the back of her mind. His voice; clear as day, haunting her whenever she went. She could never get rid of him.

_/Flashback/_

_She cries out as his fist collided with her stomach. "You're just a worthless piece of shit!" _

_He pushes her backwards. She stays silent._

"_You deserve this, y'know! You brought this on yourself!"_

_Again, she stays silent. But it doesn't stop the thoughts from imprinting themselves into her mind. Maybe she is worthless. Maybe it is her fault. Maybe she does deserve this._

"_You're lucky, Rose! Lucky I even took you in! I'm doing this because I love you! You need to be taught some respect!"_

_Smack. He hits her again. _

_And so the night of pain continues._

_/End of flashback/ _

"Is there a problem?" The Doctors voice comes from behind her and she is forced out of her terrible memories, her head automatically snapping up. The sight her eyes are met with almost scares her. It's still The Doctor – still _her _Doctor – but he was different. Anger and rage and fire danced through his dark eyes as he glared threateningly at Jimmy, almost daring him to take him on. His fists clenched and unclenched as he fought to keep control, the veins on his hands bulging against his pale skin. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Ooh, who's this Rose? My _replacement?_" Jimmy loosens his grip on her wrist and instead wraps his arms forcefully around Roses waist, holding her firmly in place. Smirking, he looks up at The Doctor. "Well I'm sorry mate, but she's mine now."

"Let. Her. Go." The Doctors voice shakes from anger, his rage only increasing at Roses terrified expression. He won't let this man hurt _his_ Rose. He won't let _anyone_ hurt her. "Now."

"Rose, you bagged yourself a brave man! Fancy that! Too bad he's stupid… Well, you'd have to be to actually stand up for a piece of crap like you!"

_Smack. _The Doctors fist collided with Jimmys nose, sending his stumbling backwards; releasing Rose as he tries to balance himself. The Doctor grabs Roses hand, pulling her through the crowds that had formed around them. And suddenly they're running.

**A/N: how was it? I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I am enjoying writing this! Sorry it's so short, the explanation comes next chapter (which I will hopefully post tomorrow/Wednesday!) Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't bother to get a taxi; they just ran. It wasn't far, and the Doctor thought he might do something stupid if he didn't burn off this anger bubbling inside of him.

Rose ran silently at his side, her hand clutching his and tears falling trickling down her pale cheeks, which she tried hard to conceal. But her attempts were unsuccessful, and after a few minutes the Doctor pulled her into a small alleyway, hoping to find some privacy.

As soon as they'd stopped running Rose removed her hand from the Doctors, something she rarely did, and turned away from him. His hand felt empty without her.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and desperately tried to stop the flashbacks returning, which were, once again, dominating her mind. It didn't work. She could no longer see the dingy alleyway she was standing in, but her old room in Jimmy's flat, empty beer cans scattered across the floor and cigarette ash covering the bed. Insults, so many insults and threats and abuse filled her mind, and she let out a weak sob. She'd managed to get through this; she'd managed to ignore it. She ran off with the Doctor and she thought it was over; she thought she was free from _his_ torment. She thought she could finally be happy.

She was wrong. The past only followed her, and it returned with a vengeance.

Years of locked away feelings bombarded her and she covered her face with her shaking hands, wishing desperately that the Doctor didn't have to see her like this.

"Rose…" he whispered softly, the anger, which previously filled his eyes, was now replaced with pain and concern. Rose – his Rose – was hurting. Hurting like he'd never seen her before, and he didn't know what to do. He pulled her into a hug and she clung to his shirt, sobbing into the already damp material. "Rose, it's okay… I'm here. You're safe now." He continued to murmur reassuring thoughts, kissing the top of her head softly before lifting her chin up so her eyes met his.

"What's going on, Rose?" He asked softly, wiping away one of her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I… I…" she wanted to tell him, she honestly did. She wanted more than anything to cry and sob and release all the pent up emotions she'd hidden for years… but she didn't know how. Opening up to someone was such a foreign concept to her and, quite frankly, it was terrifying. "N-nothing. Nothing."

"That wasn't 'nothing', and we both know it." He paused, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before continuing. "What he said to you… well, he deserved what he got. Rose, you're beautiful. You're beautiful and amazing and brilliant, and you deserve the very best. You deserve to be happy. _I _want to make you happy. Just… please. Let me help you."

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, burying her head in his chest and sighing. She waited until her tears subsided to meet his eyes again, and what she saw broke her heart. His eyes were filled with hurt and worry and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on… Anger, maybe? She wasn't sure. She knew she had to tell him… she knew he needed to know. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, gathering her composure.

"He's my ex." She said quietly, looking down at her feet. "The relationship… it was… complicated. I… I tried to leave but… I was scared. I was only 16 and I… I thought he loved me…." Tears filled her eyes again and her bottom lip trembled; remembering was always so painful.

"Rose… Rose, look at me." The Doctor said softly, placing his hands either side of her face. "I promised to protect you, and that doesn't just apply to dangerous space aliens who want us dead, okay? This applies to everything. I won't _ever_ let anybody hurt you again. You're safe with me. I promise."

The anger, which had returned to his eyes shocked her, even though she knew the anger, was not at her, but at Jimmy. She sniffed and buried her head in his chest again, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt safe like this, and she had no intention on moving. Neither did he, so he rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her back. They stayed like that for a long time, and the Doctor had no complaints. As long as Rose felt safe, he'd do anything. He'd do anything to protect her.

**a/n: oh god, I'm so sorry for leaving this story! Jesus, it's been like a year! Life's been really hectic and I had to sort my head out, but I'm back now! I'm hoping to continue this story AND start a new one (Clara/11) this week. Yay! Hope you guys forgive me for leaving you all!**


End file.
